Singing predacons
by Tsark
Summary: Taking the micky out of boyzone's 'when the going gets tough'


We see a huge audience in a large stadium all cheering at the stage until Jetstorm appears and   
they all hush.  
  
JETSTORM:And now ladies and gentlemen welcome to another exciting edition of....singing predacons!  
  
The crowd goes wild as Jetstorm leaves the stage to make room for TMII Megatron.  
  
MEGS:Greetings yessss,for your listening pleasure I will sing to you my own rewritten version of   
Boyzone's "When the going gets tough",but what maniacal leader could possibly carry out such a   
plan without the help of his faithful...LACKEYS! um chorus line!  
  
Megs waved his hand towards the right of the stage and grinned in the widest way he could manage,  
nothing happened,Megs stood there for a while until he started to feel a bit silly.  
  
MEGS:Uh,Jetstorm?Where's my chorus line?  
  
JETSTORM:Well um they're kind of uh(whisper whisper whisper)Oh right!Um apparently they don't   
want to do it.  
  
MEGS:WHAT!!??!!But why?  
  
JETSTORM:Apparently they dont think much of the costumes you designed for them...except Inferno   
but they won't let him go out because they don't want to give the audience "ideas".  
  
MEGS:Well you can tell them if they don't get out here in the next five nanoclicks I will force   
each and every one of them to watch Barney for three weeks staight!  
  
There is a suden scuffling sound from behind the curtains and six rather sheepish looking preds   
lined up on Megatron's left hand side.Waspinater had a sky blue sequinned jacket on with some   
sort of glue on his wings to make them sparkle,Inferno had a similar jacket but purple,Tarantulus  
had been dressed up to look like a daisy with petals around his head a green outfit and leaves   
attached to his spider legs,Dinobot had been repainted in a rather fetching pink with a little   
tutu round his waist,Quickstrike was dressed up like(suprise)a cowboy but someone had overdone   
it a bit with the tassles on his shirt,he also had easter chicks on his leggings,Rampage was the   
only one without a proper costume on as the costume designers had gotten bored and simply painted  
a large smiley face on his front and a peace sign on his back.None of them were very happy about   
this and they kept growling at Jetstorm who was wetting himself laughing.  
  
MEGS:Ready guys?  
  
CHORUS LINE:mubmlemumblemumble  
  
MEGS:(pulls out freakin huge gun)READY??!!  
  
CHORUS LINE:YES O_o  
  
MEGS:Good,CUE LIGHTS,MUSIC AND ACTION!  
  
Intro music starts up and the preds start dancing although Megs and Inferno are rather more   
enthusiastic than the others.  
  
MEGS:I've got something to tell you,yessss,I've got something to say,I'm going to put a bullet   
in your spark,gonna let nothing stand in my way.  
  
ALL:When the preds get tough,the Maxi's get going.  
  
MEGS:Take it away Inferno!  
  
INFERNO:(With a rather good impression of Stephen Gately)I'm gonna buy me a ship to cybertron,  
no bots going to hold me back(except the royalty)You're death'll be like astrotrain coming,when   
I erase you're data tracks,ooohhh  
  
ALL:PRIMAL  
  
MEGS:I'll destroy any mountain  
  
ALL:PRIMAL  
  
INFERNO:I'll obey my queen,oohh  
  
ALL:OOHH  
  
MEGS:Gonna slag ya  
  
CHORUS LINE:Gonna slag ya  
  
MEGS AND INFERNO:And do the things that enemies do,whoah  
  
MEGS:Cause when the preds get tough  
  
ALL:When the preds get tough  
  
MEGS:When the preds get rougher  
  
ALL:The maximals run off  
  
MEGS:Hey  
  
CHORUS LINE:Hey  
  
MEGS:Hey  
  
CHORUS LINE:Hey  
  
ALL:HEY  
  
Waspinater runs off stage for a second and then comes sliding back on his knees and proceeds to   
play a saxaphone solo in a very cool jazz man style.  
  
ALL:PRIMAL  
  
MEGS:I'll blast any mountain  
  
ALL:PRIMAL  
  
INFERNO:I'll love it too  
  
ALL:PRIMAL  
  
MEGS:It'll be pure heaven  
  
ALL:PRIMAL  
  
MEGS:With me slagging you!  
  
INFERNO:Ooh hoo hoo  
  
ALL:Ooh hoo hoo  
  
MEGS:Yessss  
  
CHORUS LINE:Yessss  
  
MEGS:Wanna slag ya  
  
CHORUS LINE:Wanna slag ya  
  
ALL:And do the things that enemies do   
  
CHORUS LINE:Can I slag ya?  
  
MEGS:Ooh  
  
CHORUS LINE:Ooh  
  
MEGS:Gonna kill ya  
  
CHORUS LINE:Gonna kill ya  
  
ALL:Gonna put a bullet straight through you  
  
MEGS:Oh cause when the preds get tough  
  
CHORUS LINE:The preds get tough  
  
QUICKSTRIKE:When we kick their keisters  
  
CHORUS LINE:Kick their keisters  
  
WASPINATER:Wazpinater want to go home  
  
CHORUS LINE:Waspy wants to go home  
  
TARANTULUS:Mwuhahaheehahaha  
  
CHORUS LINE:Mwuhahaheehahaha  
  
MEGS:Hey  
  
CHORUS LINE:Hey  
  
MEGS:Hey  
  
CHORUS LINE:Hey  
  
ALL:Yeah yeah yeah!  
  
All the preds struck a silly pose just as the guitar chords faded away,Jetstorm floated onstage   
clapping.  
  
JETSTORM:Oh boys,what can I say,that was great!Encore encore en-.  
  
He stops dead as everyone points their guns at him.  
  
QUICKSTRIKE:I GOT your encore right HERE pretty boy!  
  
JETYSTORM:Uh that concludes our show for today folks,hehe,see ya next week when the maximals   
sing!   
  



End file.
